Emer Stonewall
Like most Dwarves of his region, Emer was born into a mining family in the town of Kal'Sheen, located on Afria. When he was very young, the mines collapsed, killing his family and anyone he knew. He narrowly escaped because he was near the exit of the mine. Now orphaned, with no knowledge of how to survive on his own, Emer wandered the backwater streets of Kal'Sheen. He spent his next few years developing a crude and hard personality that only knew how to steal to survive. Then he came across a man named Geldor, a free spirited man who openly expressed his praise for the deity Desna. Emer saw this man as easy mark, so he stole his Desnian scrolls, and tried to pawn them off to an interested buyer, but when he arrived to sell the scrolls, Geldor was there, waiting for him....with a bag of gold. "So, here's the money you asked for, do you mind if we make the trade? said Geldor sarcastically. Geldor tossed him the bag, and inside were crimson butterflies. The wings of these small creatures shimmered in Emer's eyes, and for the fist time in a long while, he felt a sense of purpose. The voice of Desna ran through him like his own blood. From that day on Emer decided to devote his life to Desna, and to become a nomad so that he could travel with Geldor and learn more about his choice of worship. Geldor always spoke of the temples of Desna that had all but a few been destroyed. It was Geldors dream to find one of these temples and to hopefully, become closer with Desna. Emer grew to love these tales that Geldor told him about, assuming that they were mostly wise tales. Two years passed and Emer, now a weathered traveler, and Geldor came upon an overturned cart lying in the middle of the road with a young man screaming for help near it.. Naturally, Geldor went straight up to the boy and tried to get his pinned leg out from under the cart. The young man was trying to tell them something, but it was too late, as a group of bandits jumped out from the nearby brush. Having never been in a real battle, Emer was clueless about what to do. Fear rushed through his body like a wildfire, he was paralyzed. Geldor refused to leave the young man trapped and helpless, as he struggled to pull him out from under the cart while also trying to fend off the bandits. One hurled a bottle that was lit on fire at the wagon, engulfing it in fire after a couple seconds. Geldor ordered Emer to leave, but Emer refused. Just as one of the bandits was about to strike at Emer, however, he tripped, impaling himself seemingly out of nowhere. As this happened, Emer noticed that crimson butterfly flew by. Seeing this as a signal of Desna, Emer knew what he had to regrettably do. He turned around and began to run. He ran until the muscles in his legs could no longer carry him. From that day on, Emer yearned to find the lost temples of Desna so that he may find a way to perhaps bring back his lost mentor.